metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
The Judas Kiss (song)
The Judas Kiss is the eighth track on Death Magnetic and Metallica's forty-third single. Live Premiere The very first live performance of "The Judas Kiss" was on February 25th, 2009 at the Trent FM Arena, Nottingham, UK. This was the first show of the European leg of the World Magnetic Tour and was the first time the band had ever played live in Nottingham city. Song Theme "The Judas Kiss" refers to the biblical account of Judas Iscariot, an apostle who marked Jesus to the chief priests for a bribe by kissing him on the cheek. This is converted into a metaphor for the darkness in all of man through betrayal. It is particularly stinging toward all religious indoctrination in general, as evidenced by the line "helps the kings abuse their crown" and "in the heart of evil man, plant the seeds of my own plan, strong and powerful will fall, find a piece of me in all". Another point of speculation is a possible reference to the attack on September 11th, which was driven by religious dogma. This can be found in the line, "watched your towers hit the ground". Lyrics When the world has turned its back When the days have turned pitch black When the fear abducts your tongue When the fire's dead and gone So, what now? Where go I? When you think it's all said and done When you are the ostracized Selfish ridden dead goodbyes Twisting on the tourniquet When the pieces never fit So, what now? Where go I? When you think it's all said and done Bow down Sell your soul to me I will set you free Pacify your demons Bow down Surrender unto me Submit infectiously Sanctify your demons Into abyss, You don't exist Cannot resist, The Judas kiss When the storm has blacked your sky Intuition crucify When the ego strips your reign Assassinate the living flame So, what now? Where go I? When you think it's all said and done Venom of a life insane Bites into your fragile vein Internalize and decimate Patronize and complicate So, what now? Where go I? When you think it's all said and done Bow down Sell your soul to me I will set you free Pacify your demons Bow down Surrender unto me Submit infectiously Sanctify your demons Into abyss, You don't exist Cannot resist, The Judas kiss Judas lives, recite this vow I've become your new god now Followed you from dawn of time Whispered thoughts into your mind Watched your towers hit the ground Lured your children never found Helped your kings abuse their crown In the heart of feeble man Plant the seed of my own plan The strong and powerful will fall Find a piece of me in all... Inside you all So, bow down Sell your soul to me I will set you free Pacify your demons Bow down Surrender unto me Submit infectiously Sanctify your demons Into abyss, You don't exist Cannot resist, The Judas kiss Ah Judas References Category:Songs Category:Death Magnetic Category:Lyrics Category:Needs References